Ves
|affiliations = Blue Stripes|profession = Soldier|abilities = |Race = Human|gender = Female|Eyecolor = Blue|Haircolor = Blonde}} Ves is a member of the elite Blue Stripes special forces group. She is the only woman in the unit under Vernon Roche's command. Early life At 16 years of age, Ves was a beautiful young girl. Therefore, during the annihilation of her village by the Scoia'tael, she was spared and abducted by the commando's leader, as he had taken a shine to her. For several years, she was held prisoner by the commando. Eventually, Ves was freed by Vernon Roche and the Blue Stripes soldiers. After noticing her potential, Roche convinced her to enlist with the Blue Stripes unit. Ves is a skilled sharpshooter, and the lieutenant of Vernon Roche. Associated Quests * A Rough Landing * Hung Over * Death to the Traitor! * Ave Henselt! * Where is Triss Merigold? (Iorveth path) * An Eye for an Eye Journal Entry :"The fair-haired Ves stood apart from the rest of Vernon Roche's unit, and not only in that she was the only woman in an elite formation of hardened cutthroats and swashbucklers. Her girlish face and shapely body would stand out even if a uniform did emphasize them. For there is something in soldier women that attract a man's gaze, and Ves was no exception. The reader should not, however, be mislead by this description - one does not earn a Blue Stripes membership with good looks, but with skill, determination and, at times, ruthlessness. Anyone disregarding Ves would pay dearly for misjudging this young woman." :Because of her gender, Ves would sometimes receive assignments where her beauty was more important than her combat abilities and efficiency. Roche had used Ves as his trump card more than once. :Ves had a steady hand and sure eye, making her the best sharpshooter in the unit. Not many could match her at throwing knives either. Ves returns in The Witcher 3, aiding Roche in his guerrilla campaign against Nilfgaard although she is more radical. Associated quests * An Eye for an Eye Journal entry : Ves was a veteran officer of the Blue Stripes and the only solider from Roche's former unit to have survived the war. After the Blue Stripes were decimated and officially disbanded, Ves remained at her commander's side to continue with him the seemingly hopeless struggle for Temerian freedom. : Energetic and tough, Ves had always impressed with her skill with crossbow and sword alike, outshooting and outshining all the men in her unit to a laughable degree. : Though usually well-disciplined, Ves refused to heed Vernon's command and set off alone to face enemy forces. Trivia * In the first chapter of the Witcher 2, Ves kills Geralt in the dungeons if he attempts to attack Roche. * Geralt may have the opportunity to sleep with Ves in chapter II of the Witcher 2, depending on who he sides with during that chapter. * Ves doesn't hold a grudge against non-humans, even though she fights the Scoia'tael. She treats every criminal equally, regardless of race. Videos Gallery Others Tw2 journal Ves.png|Ves in the Witcher 2 journal Tw2 conceptart Ves.jpg|''Ves' concept art.'' MR Ves.jpg|3D Render Screenshots witcher2 - ves.png|''Ves, Vernon Roche and Geralt in interrogation room.'' Ves_-_002.png|''Ves aboard the Ship after Geralt's escape from prison.'' Hung over ves screen.jpg|''Ves and Geralt during a dialogue.'' Witcher2 2011-10-20 10-43-56-99.jpg witcher2 2011-10-20 10-32-42-16.jpg|Ves & Loredo witcher2 2011-10-20 10-38-44-02.jpg|Ves The_Witcher_2_Romancing_Ves_Video_Clip_Game_Trailers_&_Videos_GameTrailers_com_642_362.jpg|''Ves and Geralt during romance scene.'' The_Witcher_2_Romancing_Ves_Video_Clip_Game_Trailers_&_Videos_GameTrailers_com_637_357.jpg|''Ves and Geralt during romance scene. de:Ves fr:Cyn it:Ves pl:Ves Category:Humans Category:Temerians Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters